Time Travel is Impossible, at Least for Humans
by kirallie
Summary: AU, timetravel. Eventual IruKaka.If you could go back and make things right, would you? Not the normal Naruto goes back in time story. Iruka is more than he appears and he's finally ready to act.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
__Another new story and again AU. I just had so much free time while overseas due to blizzards that I spent a lot of time writing whatever popped into my head. __I've read tons of stories where people, mainly Naruto, go back to change things but what about Iruka? And what if he's hiding something, something very big?  
__Yes, I admit he's my favourite character with Kakashi and Naruto coming in a tied second.  
__Pairings suggestions? Except for Iruka and Kakashi, they're just too cute together!_

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi stopped as he heard a noise. He was close enough to Konoha that he usually wouldn't bother investigating but with Sound around…he looked down into the clearing and blinked in surprise. The Academy teacher, Iruka, was sitting against a tree, humming as he went over some papers with a red pen, Academy marking Kakashi assumed. Deciding not to disturb the man while he was relaxing Kakashi moved away.

Iruka relaxed once he could no longer feel Kakashi, that had been a little too close for comfort. He stood and the papers vanished as he ended the illusion. Stretching he moved back into the clearings centre and began his exercises again. Soon he'd be ready to begin and hopefully things would be as they should again.

----------------------------------

"Anyone noticed anything odd about Iruka lately?" Kakashi paused in his reading. He hadn't seen the sensei since that day in the woods but that wasn't unusual especially with Naruto away from Konoha. So what had Kurenai noticed?

"Odd?" Raidou asked cautiously and for good reason. Shinobi were naturally suspicious, especially when people began acting 'odd' and no one wanted to be the reason a friend found themselves under unnecessary suspicion.

"Has anyone seen him outside of the classroom or missions desk?" She clarified and from the looks on their faces the answer was no.

"I have." Kakashi found himself saying before he realised it.  
"He was doing some grading in the forest, looked like he was relaxing, enjoying himself." He shrugged.

"See Kurenai, the poor guy just needs a break. You know how close he was to Sandaime and that date is approaching. And with Naruto out of the village for most of the last two years it's no wonder he wants to be alone. He'll be back to normal soon." Kotetsu said with a smile and the others nodded.

--------------------------------

Iruka ran a gentle hand over the picture of him and Naruto taken just before the disastrous chuunin exams. He missed those days fiercely, missed Sandaime's comforting presence and acceptance. Only the old Hokage had known Iruka's darkest secret and he had still accepted him, had helped him as much as he could. And when the time had come for him to repay that kindness he had been too busy with the children to notice he was needed. He sighed and put the photo back down. Just a few more days and he could start making things right. Sensing a familiar presence he didn't react since technically he shouldn't be able to sense him, he didn't want to make him suspicious after all.

"Yo." Iruka started slightly, spinning to face the intruder.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Was in the area, thought I'd stop by."

"And the real reason?" Iruka gave the other man a stern look and he shrugged.

"People are worried about you. No one's seen you outside of work lately." Oops, that would look a little suspicious.

"I didn't realise…Guess I've had a lot on my mind." He sat down, absently rubbing his scar.

"Care to join me for some ramen?" Iruka looked up, surprised, but then he smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

------------------------------------------

Kakashi couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched a few of the female shinobi mothering Iruka. Since it had been pointed out that he was isolating himself Iruka had begun frequenting his usual haunts much to everyone's relief. The smile faded as he continued to watch the chuunin, something was definitely going on with him. Several times he'd caught Iruka looking at someone or something as if he'd never see them again and it had him worried. Was the man planning on doing something stupid?

Iruka laughed at Izumo's story, ignoring the growing lump in his throat. So far he didn't think anyone suspected anything, which was good. He wanted to make a clean get away tonight. He knew that no matter what happened he wouldn't be back but he could give them all a better future and that was all that truly mattered.

-------------------------------

Sneaking out of Konoha had been simple and he quickly made his way to 'his' clearing only to freeze in shock.

"Going somewhere sensei?" Kakashi drawled, seemingly relaxed but on the inside he was disappointed that he'd been right. Iruka gave him a sad smile and entered the clearing, putting his pack down and sitting against the same tree he'd been leaning against only two weeks earlier when Kakashi had seen him.

"So much has happened, so much that shouldn't have. If you could make things better would you?" He asked softly, making sure his hands remained still and fully in sight. Kakashi watched the chuunin warily; he was way too relaxed for a traitor caught in the act so was he wrong?

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked cautiously, ready to move in an instant but Iruka just sat there, smiling sadly.

"Sandaime's death, Sasuke's betrayal. Would you undo it if you could?"

"No one can change the past Iruka." He frowned slightly, had it all been too much for him? Had Iruka lost it?

"No one human Kakashi. I won't let Naruto grieve for his brother anymore." Iruka looked up at the sky and sighed.  
"Do you know what I regret most?"  
"No, what?" He just needed to keep him talking a little longer. Once he got Iruka back into the village the hospital could evaluate him and hopefully help him recover.  
"This." Kakashi suddenly felt his body crumple, no longer in control but still aware. Gentle hands caught him, lowering him to the ground as Iruka knelt over him, eyes sad. Kakashi felt a flash of fear, he was utterly helpless and in the hands of either a lunatic or traitor, not good circumstances to be in. Much to his surprise the chuunin closed his eyes, pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him. Iruka slowly pulled back and smiled as he replaced the mask before re-opening his eyes.  
"I've wanted to do that for years." Iruka gently caressed Kakashi's face through the fabric.  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to move again in a while. Tell Naruto I love him, that he's the closest to a son I have and I hope he'll be happy. Whatever fears or doubts you have about me my loyalty will always lie with Konoha." All Kakashi could do was stare upwards, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move or speak. He could hear Iruka moving about the clearing and then he reappeared above him, his pack over his shoulder. Iruka leant down and kissed him once more, this time through the mask.  
"Goodbye Kakashi." He whispered sadly and then he was gone.

-----------------------------

Tsunade looked up as the door flew open to reveal a rumpled Kakashi.

"What happened to you?"

"Umino Iruka. He's crazy or something, I don't know. He was talking about changing what has happened, time travel or something. He said he was going to make things better before taking me down without even moving. I couldn't move or speak at all. He said goodbye and left." Her eyes widened and she called for Shizune.

"Summon every spare jounin and chuunin immediately." Shizune nodded and left.  
"I won't send Anbu after him yet. It sounds like his mind's snapped but why now?"

"We all noticed that no one was seeing him outside of work. I confronted him and he said he had a lot on his mind. Everyone assumed with the anniversary of Sandaime's death he was simply grieving."

"Obviously it hit him harder than anyone realised." She waited until the group was assembled.  
"You all have a mission, to track down Umino Iruka and bring him back alive. Be careful though, he may be delusional at least. Try to talk him into coming back without violence but knock him out if you have to." She ordered.

"Watch yourselves, he disabled me before I even realised he was up to something. But he was careful to make sure I wasn't hurt." Kakashi warned.

"At least he can still tell friend from foe but that may not last." Tsunade commented mostly to herself.

"Why us Hokage-sama? Why not Anbu?" Genma asked from the back.

"A familiar face will hopefully help and he needs treatment, not a kunai to the throat. Hopefully we can help him heal. Go." She watched as they left and frowned. She knew how much Iruka meant to Naruto and dreaded having to tell the blonde Iruka had gone mad.

-----------------------

"I can't believe it, Iruka crazy?" Raidou shook his head.  
"He was fine last night."

"Unless we missed it because we didn't want to see it. He has been acting differently lately." Gena answered as they searched.

"We have to find him before something happens."

--------------------------------------

Iruka crouched out of sight, watching the guards. So far he wasn't all that impressed with Sound, he'd gotten in even easier than he'd gotten out of Konoha. Now he just had to get into the main compound. Spotting his opening he slipped in, masking his presence totally and walking quietly down the halls. He smiled as he sensed a familiar presence behind one of the doors and knocked softly. The look of shock on Sasuke's face before he collapsed was very amusing. Iruka hid the teen carefully and then went in search of his two remaining targets. He found Kabuto in a lab with the body of a Mist-nin. He closed his eyes in pain at the sight before stepping into the room.

"Playing with the dead?" He asked and Kabuto spun, eyes going wide with disbelief.

"Umino Iruka? Surely the Hokage isn't dumb enough to send a lowly chuunin after Sasuke-kun." Iruka chuckled.

"Sasuke is no longer your concern."

"Oh, what is then?" Kabuto asked, humouring the soon to be dead man.

"Your part in Sandaime's death and how long I can drag your death out because of it." Iruka stated flatly and Kabuto felt the first twinge of fear, this was not the friendly sensei everyone in Konoha knew.

"You, kill me? Tsunade really needs to rethink her assassins."

"Who said she knows I'm here? And you're already dieing Kabuto. Every Sound-nin here is though their deaths will be far swifter than yours and Orochimaru's." Kabuto stared at him in shock.

"You poisoned us." Kabuto whispered and began running diagnostic jutsu's on himself.

"Don't bother, you won't find anything." There was no mistaking the sound of several bodies hitting the ground in the hallway and Kabuto paled.

"How?" Iruka's gaze wondered to the dead man again.

"My grandfather was from Mist, not that I ever knew him. But he carried the means to kill you to Konoha, passed it on to his son and through him to me. Neither of them were aware of it, couldn't use it but I can. Sandaime knew but he didn't care, he never treated me any differently and you helped kill him." Kabuto watched Iruka warily. A Mist bloodline? One that had lain dormant for generations and now a Konoha-nin was using it to kill them all.  
"Can you feel it yet?" Iruka walked over and gently closed the Mist-nin's eyes, smiling slightly as he sensed Kabuto approach.  
"Killing me won't stop it." He warned and Kabuto stopped.

"What is going on?"

"Hello Orochimaru, don't like my gift?" Iruka asked, back still to the rest of the room.

"Who are you?"

"Umino Iruka, he's a chuunin Academy instructor for Konoha. He claims to have poisoned us all."

"I never said it was poison, just that you're all dieing." Iruka corrected.

"If we're all dieing then I'll just have to use your body Iruka-kun."

"You can only use that jutsu once every three years. Although it might be interesting to see the results if you tried." Iruka was getting bored and tired of listening to them so he sped the process up a bit.

"Why send you now?" The sannin demanded and Iruka turned to him, smiling.

"Who said anyone sent me? I'm doing this to make sure everyone I care about is safe and happy, especially Naruto."

"You're mad."

"Maybe, but look who's talking."

-------------------------------

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade looked up at the chuunin that burst in.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Sound it's…"

"It's what?" Izumo swallowed.

"Gone." He whispered.

"What do you mean gone?" She asked in shock.

"The village is there but the people…" He trailed off looking a bit green.

"Show me." He nodded and they quickly left Konoha. A day later she had her answer.

"What could have done this?" Anko asked in shock.

"Their bodies have been completely dehydrated." Tsunade stated, looking around.

"Hokage-sama! We've found the Uchiha, he's alive."

"Where?" She followed them to a well-hidden alcove and saw that someone had carefully placed him there. She pulled him out and ran a scan over him but he appeared healthy. Her eyes widened as she noticed the seal was gone from his neck.  
"Anko check your seal." She ordered and Anko's shocked gasp was all the answer she needed, Orochimaru was dead.

"Hokage-sama! We've found…you need to see this." Once again she followed one of her ninja, this time into a lab and paused as she saw Kakashi gently cradling something. Moving closer she closed her eyes briefly in grief. Umino Iruka lay lifeless and pale in the copy-nin's arms. Was the chuunin somehow responsible for all this? But how?  
"Hokage-sama." She moved further into the room and looked down. Although dried out and shrivelled she still recognised the bodies of her old teammate and his assistant.

"He said he was going to make things better." Kakashi said softly. Iruka's hair had come loose from its holder and he gently brushed it back from the dead mans face, tenderly stroking the cold skin.

"But how did he do this?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"You think Iruka did all this?" Anko asked in disbelief.

"Who else would have left the boy alive? Those two are the only ones who haven't been dehydrated."

"A bloodline?" Raidou asked.

"Wouldn't that be on file?" Anko countered. Tsunade looked around the room; something about it was bothering her.

"Whose blood is this?"

"Only the three of them where in here and none of them have any open wounds." Raidou answered.

"Which means there was a fourth person here. Did you move any of the bodies?" Raidou's eyes flickered to Kakashi and she understood. She hadn't realised the two were so close but perhaps it was a case of realising your feelings when it was too late. Either way Kakashi would need help after this.  
"Where was he?" She asked softly and Raidou showed her. She frowned in thought and then her eyes widened.  
"What did you do Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama?"

"Look at the blood pattern, it's not random at all. Someone used it to draw something and then stood in the centre before collapsing." She pointed it out.  
"Copy these, I want Jiriaya to have a look. Burn this place to the ground, bodies included. Bring two stretchers for Uchiha and Umino. For the destruction of Sound I'm posthumously promoting Umino Iruka to jounin. His body is to be taken home for burial."

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Wow! Thanks for the great reviews! And no one killed me for killing Iruka! Does no one love him anymore? _

**Chapter 2**

Iruka blinked and stretched sleepily before rolling over and hitting his alarm clock. He hated the stupid thing and wanted nothing more than to spend all day in bed but he needed to get up so he did. He staggered into the bathroom and got into the shower, hoping it would wake him up. Why was he so tired this morning? He blearily made his way over to the sink and stared at his reflection in the fogged mirror. He wiped it dry with his towel and frowned slightly at his reflection. Something was wrong, different. His legs suddenly gave way as he clutched at his head, groaning in pain as image after image assaulted his mind. He was extremely grateful when he passed out.

Iruka groaned and slowly pulled himself to his feet, using the sink to keep himself steady. He stared at his reflection again and smiled at himself, it had worked. Now all he needed to do was find his calendar and then work out a training schedule. His younger body simply didn't have the abilities of his older one. It felt odd being twenty-two again but he would adjust quickly enough.

---------------------------

The first time he saw Sandaime he literally had to bite his tongue to keep from confessing everything. He'd missed his mentor so much the last two years but he had been warned of the consequences of revealing what he knew. Most of the transition from future to past was blank but remembered the ghostly voice warning him not to speak of what he knew or he would face the consequences.

"Something wrong Iruka?"

"No Hokage-sama, just lost in thought." He smiled and Sarutobi nodded. They went back to work, going over the year's graduates to make the genin teams.

One thing was really bothering Iruka and as the date approached he became restless. The Uchiha massacre was only a week away and he didn't know what to do about it. If he stopped it somehow then Sasuke would end up a totally different person and the coming events would diverge from what he remembered making it harder for him to know how change things but if he didn't do anything he'd have a lot of deaths on his conscious. Could he confront Itachi? Find out why he had really done it? But could he take Itachi out if it came down to that? He was nowhere near the level he had been before coming back. Six years from now he would be confident of the outcome of any fight, he didn't have to get close to stop him. But now? In a fair fight he was no match for the Uchiha prodigy.

--------------------------

"Hello Itachi-kun."

"Iruka-sensei." The thirteen year old greeted coolly. At Sandaime's suggestion it had been Iruka who had taught Itachi most of the suiton jutsu he knew and they had become closer than Itachi let most people during that time but hadn't seen much of each other since then.

"How have you been?" Iruka asked, moving to lean against a tree.

"Fine. Was there something you needed?" Iruka took a deep breath, this was it.

"What happened with Shisui? I know you have the Mangekyo." Iruka said softly. Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"How?" He demanded coldly.

"Does it matter? Talk to me Itachi, please." Iruka met his eyes, unafraid. He didn't believe the teen was irredeemable yet; after all he would spare Sasuke in a few days.

"Stay away from me." Itachi spun to leave.

"Is your clan planning something? Is that why you plan to kill them?" Iruka suddenly found the air being slammed out of him as his back hit the tree he'd been leaning against rather forcefully, Itachi's kunai at his throat.

"How do you know?"

"Tell me Itachi, don't go down that path." Iruka said instead of answering.

"You know nothing." Itachi spat, kunai digging into Iruka's neck slightly but it was enough to draw a small amount of blood.

"I know you won't kill Sasuke. Why everyone else except him?"

"Because I have to save him." Itachi looked surprised that he'd spoken.

"From what Itachi?" Iruka asked softly.

"The clan. They're going to…" He trailed off.

"Go to Sandaime Itachi, let him help you. He'll listen."

"No." Itachi released him and moved away.

"Then find another way. Surely they aren't all guilty. If you kill them you will have to leave and Sasuke will be alone." Itachi snorted.

"He'll have you and this village."

"But not the brother he loves." Iruka countered gently.  
"I saw my parents die Itachi, don't make him live with that pain."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Find evidence, expose them. If not then make sure whatever you do can't be traced back to you." Itachi stared at him, sharingan spinning.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked suspiciously.

"You were my student if only for a short time. I know you're a good person Itachi. If you say there's something bad going on then I believe you. Keep Sasuke safe, just don't destroy both of you doing so." With that Iruka left, hoping Itachi would do the right thing.

---------------------------

Kakashi stood silently as Tsunade spoke of Iruka and Naruto sobbed into his shirt. Jiriaya had returned with the teen two days ago because Kakashi had insisted the blonde be present for his sensei's funeral. Tsunade had reluctantly agreed and had held off the funeral until they had returned. Sasuke stood silently beside them. The Uchiha survivor had no memory of anything after Orochimaru had given him the seal during the exams and no one could figure out why he didn't remember. Kakashi had the feeling it was Iruka's doing though, his way of truly giving the teen a second chance. Sasuke had been told that the chuunin had saved his life and the teen was honestly sorry about his death. Iruka had been one of the few to never pity him, knowing to some degree what Sasuke was going through.

The funeral was as packed as Sandaime's had been. Everyone had known and loved the cheerful, friendly teacher who was always willing to lend a hand and he would be sorely missed.

"It's not fair Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said softly and Kakashi looked down at him, wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulders gently.  
"Why'd he have to die?" The blonde sniffed.

"He died doing what he believed was right. He saved a lot of lives Naruto." Kakashi said softly. Looking at the blonde he felt bad for all the times had had ignored him in favour of Sasuke. Before Naruto had had Iruka to turn to when that happened but now he didn't and Kakashi was determined to give him no reason to need to turn to someone else. He couldn't take Iruka's place but he swore to be there for Naruto when he needed him.

"He wasn't meant to die!" Silently Kakashi agreed. He'd never gotten the chance to give Iruka a response to his kiss and now he never would. He walked slowly to the front and stared at the photo of a smiling Iruka before placing his flower in front of it.

"I love you Iruka." He breathed and then left.

-----------------------------

"You wanted to see me Sandaime-sama?"

"I had an interesting conversation with Itachi earlier. You'll need to be prepared to help the students deal with what will happen."

"What will happen sir?"

"The execution of over half of the adult Uchiha for treason." Sandaime said gravely and Iruka nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed and went to leave.

"I don't know how you knew or what you said but good work." Iruka kept his face carefully blank as he left, deep in thought. He didn't even notice when he bumped into someone.

"Easy there." Iruka blinked and then blushed as he noticed the gloved hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Sorry…" He trailed off as he looked up into a familiar masked face. He swallowed and smiled nervously.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in concern.

"I'm fine Hatake-san, please forgive me for running into you." He bowed politely, hoping Kakashi couldn't hear his heart pounding.

"You're sure?" Iruka nodded.  
"No problem then." Kakashi left and Iruka slumped against the wall. That certainly hadn't happened last time round.

-------------------------

Iruka stood slightly behind Itachi and Sasuke as the majority f their clan was executed, a sobbing newly made orphan in his arms and another clinging to his leg. Things were now very different from what he remembered but hopefully he could still stop the worst things form happening. The Uchiha was now a clan of orphans and widows with very few adult males but at least the clan still existed. He stayed longer than the 'spectators', offering silent support until Itachi finally turned Sasuke away from the scene. The young Anbu captain met his eyes briefly, a flash of gratitude in their dark depths. Iruka gave a small nod and then helped gather the children, herding them back towards the Uchiha district.

---------------------

"Got a secret crush?" Kakashi looked over at Anko.  
"Admit it, I've seen you watching him. He's not bad looking at all and he's one of the nicest guys in the village, as long as you don't make him mad." She teased, looking at the chuunin herself.

"I don't have a crush Anko. He's a puzzle, that's all."

"Iruka-kun a puzzle?" She gave him a weird look.

"You didn't see the look that passed between him and Itachi at the execution." Anko shrugged in answer.

"Iruka taught Itachi for a bit, I heard the Hokage when he asked him to. Plus he's Sasuke's teacher now. He's probably closer to them than anyone outside their clan."

"He taught Itachi?" That caught his attention.

"Yeah, a few years back. No idea what though. Who knows, maybe Ruka's a hunter-nin or something and has everyone fooled." She laughed, not believing her own words but Kakashi looked back at the teacher. Was it possible?

-----------------------------

Kakashi watched from the trees as Iruka marked papers while relaxing against the trunk of a tree. Ever since his talk with Anko he couldn't get the idea that there was more to the chuunin than was obvious out of his head. So he had taken to following him. He had watched as Iruka spent time with the new orphans, treated the kyuubi boy to ramen, taught, worked at the missions' desk, even as he slept and had seen nothing out of the ordinary. And yet here he was still watching him three weeks later.

"Is there a reason you've been following me Hatake-san? Or is it simply you have nothing better to do?" Iruka looked straight at him making Kakashi start in surprise. Since he'd been spotted he dropped to the ground.  
"Well?"

"How did you know?"

"I may only be a chuunin Hatake-san but I teach children how to wield deadly weapons. You'll find teachers are very aware of our surroundings and who's in them." Iruka answered with an amused smile.

"Oh."

"So…?"

"You're a puzzle." Kakashi blurted and then felt like hitting himself. Iruka laughed.

"Most people would say that about you, not me."

"Everyone knows you but they also don't." Kakashi said quietly and Iruka stiffened ever so slightly but it was enough for Kakashi to notice.  
"I think only Sandaime may truly know you."

"He's always been there for me, even before my parents…of course he knows me better than friends I've made as an adult." Iruka shrugged as if unconcerned.

"What about childhood friends?" Kakashi asked, curious since no one really talked about as a child.

"Dead on missions. I'm the only one left of my genin team." Kakashi fought a wince at the reminder of his own past.  
"I need to get back, I promised Naruto dinner." He began gathering his papers and Kakashi moved to help, earning a surprised look form the sensei.

"Your parents died in the Kyuubi attack. How do you…" He trailed off at the look on Iruka's face.

"Naruto is not the fox, he is an innocent child who has had to bare the hate of others for no reason! I'd have thought you'd have more faith in you sensei's work." With that Iruka was gone and Kakashi sighed. That went well.

------------------------------

Iruka practically threw his paperwork down on the table. How dare he! Did Kakashi really think of Naruto as the demon? Was that part of the reason he'd always focused on Sasuke so much? Iruka collapsed on the couch and then groaned. Or had he simply been trying to figure out what Iruka thought of the boy? If that was the case he owed the other man an apology. He smiled as he felt a familiar bundle of energy coming towards his apartment. He stood as an enthusiastic knock sounded.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you ready?"

"Coming Naruto."

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
__Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; I had no idea people would like this so much!_

**Chapter 3**

"I have a surprise for you." Kakashi turned slightly to see Iruka and Naruto walking down the street.

"Really? What is it?" Naruto bounced excitedly earning glares from the other people around. To everyone's shock sweet, mild-mannered Iruka glared back, pulling Naruto closer protectively and giving a silent warning that the boy was under his protection. Kakashi smiled, about time someone openly stood up for the child.  
"Come on sensei tell me." Naruto pouted.

"It's a surprise Naruto, if I tell you it will spoil it." Iruka explained with a smile.

"Awe, but…" Iruka grinned and bent to whisper something. Naruto's face brightened and he nodded. Curious, Kakashi followed them to an out of the way training ground.  
"My surprise is here?"

"It's meant to be but with the way you dragged me here we must be early."

"You're right on time Iruka-sensei." Kakashi's eyebrow rose in surprise as Itachi stepped into view. Naruto moved closer to Iruka who placed his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"Naruto this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He's agreed to give you training outside of class since I'm not allowed to." Iruka explained and Naruto perked up.

"Really?" Iruka smiled and nodded.  
"Great! Hi!" Itachi nodded in response.  
"Thanks Iruka-sensei and, um…" Naruto looked at his new teacher.

"Itachi will do. Lets start." Itachi motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Good luck, I'll see you tonight." Iruka called.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Iruka watched them and then walked away.

"Stalking me again?" Iruka called and Kakashi moved to walk beside him.

"Just curious. Why does Itachi call you sensei? You weren't a teacher when he was at the Academy were you?"

"No, but Sandaime asked me to teach him a few things and I agreed." Iruka answered.

"Things?" Iruka looked at him and then sighed.

"Konoha isn't exactly known for suiton jutsu. My family is originally from Mist. It made me the logical choice for some unofficial training."

"I always wondered where he picked those up. Also explains your name." Iruka just shrugged. He studied Kakashi as they walked back towards the centre of the village.

"Naruto and I are having dinner tonight, you're welcome to join us." He invited quietly. Kakashi shot him a surprised look.  
"You said I'm a puzzle, here's a chance to solve it a bit and get to know Naruto."

"I trust my sensei's work. He's mischievous but there's no malice in his actions. What I said…most in your circumstances wouldn't be able to see past it."

"We meet at the ramen stand at six." Iruka told him, flashing him a smile before leaving. Kakashi stopped walking and pulled out his book. So he was being given a chance to work Iruka out, he wasn't going to say no to that.

-------------------------

Iruka lay on the ground, his whole body in agony. He'd forgotten about this mission and he was regretting that now. His teammates were dead, he'd been poisoned a lot more than last time around and the missing-nin were closing in. Last time he'd been rescued but this time he was saving himself. Concentrating he slowed the blood flow around the wound to nearly a stop, slowing the poisons spread and stopping the blood loss. With his eyes closed he pinpointed the only humans within twenty miles and proceeded to play dead. The first time around he hadn't had the control necessary to do all this, then again he hadn't needed to since he had barely been nicked by the poisoned blade, but now he did and he was going to use it.

"Poison got him." He remained limp as a foot kicked him over onto his back.

"Pity, I wanted to play some more."

"Play with this." Iruka snarled as he attacked.

--------------------------

"Hokage-sama!" Sandaime stopped Kakashi's report and turned his attention to the out of breath genin.  
"Iruka-sensei!"

"Tell him and his team to file their reports then." The boy shook his head wildly.

"He's alone and hurt bad. Sensei's taking him to the hospital." That explained why a genin had come with the news. Sarutobi stood and Kakashi moved with him.

"Kakashi?"

"He's my friend Hokage-sama." It was true, in the last year they had become friends and for that Kakashi was grateful. Sarutobi nodded and they rushed to the hospital.

"Poison." The doctor stated.  
"Frankly it's a miracle he made it back at all, it should have killed him within minutes. We've administrated the antidote, its up to him now but he's made it this long so he does have a chance. He was holding these." The doctor handed over five damaged hitai-ate's, two from Konoha and the others from grass but with a line through them, missing-nin.

"May we see him?"

"He's unconscious… Keep it short and quiet." They nodded and entered the room. Iruka was lying pale and still on a bed in the middle of the room, several IV's attached and an oxygen mask over his face. Kakashi hesitantly took a limp hand in his.

"Iruka-kun is stronger than you know Kakashi, he'll pull through." Sarutobi smiled as he watched Kakashi, perhaps Iruka would finally be able to trust someone else with his secret.

"How did he even make it back? The doctor said…"

"He is an amazing person Kakashi, one with many gifts. That he survived to make it home…he's improved more than I'd suspected."

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi didn't understand, gifts? Did Iruka have some sort of bloodline?

"It is not for me to say, only Iruka can tell you. But do not expect him to, in twenty-three years he has told exactly one person, me. He is more precious than you can imagine. Cherish his friendship Kakashi." With that the Hokage left them alone. Kakashi squeezed Iruka's hand gently.

"You made it home Iruka, just rest and heal. I'll watch over the kids for you." He promised and then looked down in surprise as he felt the weakest pressure against his hand.  
"Iruka? Can you hear me?" More pressure.  
"You're safe, go to sleep. You were poisoned so you need to let the antidote do its job." He explained and glazed brown eyes struggled open for a second as if double-checking he was really safe.  
"Sleep Ruka." Iruka's hand went limp and Kakashi left, not wanting to be kicked out.

-----------------------

Iruka groaned, not wanting to wake up but unable to stop himself.

"He made a noise! Is he waking up?"

"Quiet Naruto-kun, he won't be feeling very well." Itachi? What was he doing in Konoha? And with Naruto? Wait, wasn't Naruto on a training trip with Jiriaya? Now he really needed to wake up.  
"Relax sensei, you're safe in Konoha. Your mission was successful." Itachi said calmly but there was more warmth in his voice than he remembered. Confused Iruka forced his eyes open and blinked the tears away. He looked from a nine-year-old Naruto to a fourteen year old Itachi and everything flooded back, including the mission. He managed a weak smile for the two and Naruto beamed back, even Itachi's lips twitched.

"How long? "He managed to croak and Itachi held a straw to his lips.

"Two weeks. You nearly died two days after being admitted but they managed to revive you. Considering the poison you were given kills in minutes your survival is a miracle." Itachi explained.

"Kakashi's barely left your side cept when the doctors threaten to ban him. The old man's been by a lot too. Sasuke just went to grab a drink. You got lots of flowers." Naruto told him. Iruka weakly held out a hand and the boy grabbed it, unshed tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, not leaving you." He whispered tiredly.

"We'll let you rest Iruka-sensei." Itachi said, sensing how hard he was fighting to stay awake.  
"I'll let the doctors know you woke."

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto tried to be cheerful as Itachi led him from the room.

The next time he woke up he found a nest of grey hair on his chest. Iruka smiled and ran his fingers through it, waking the owner. Kakashi sat up and blinked before his eyes widened in surprise and then happiness.

"Hey." Iruka greeted and then coughed. Kakashi helped him drink some water.

"You gave us all a pretty good scare." Kakashi admitted softly making Iruka grab his hand weakly.

"Wasn't going to leave you to look after the kids." Iruka assured him. Kakashi looking after Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke? That would be a disaster!  
"Heard you, knew you were here. Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." Kakashi told him, pushing tangled brown locks off of his face for him. Iruka pulled a face.

"Need a shower."

"Don't think you'll get one for a while. Doctor said you'd be pretty weak for a while. Maybe you'll get lucky and a pretty nurse'll give you a sponge bath." Iruka smiled tiredly, already drifting off again.

"Rather you." His eyes closed and Kakashi stared at the sleeping man in shock. It was the drugs talking, right? He'd never looked at another male that way before and he hadn't known Iruka did. Or maybe he was reading too much into it and Iruka was saying he'd rather have a friend than a stranger helping him.

------------------------------

You're up!" Naruto yelled, making the others hush him. Sure enough Iruka was up although leaning very heavily on the nurse that was helping him around the room.

"We'll finish later Umino-san. Enjoy your visit." The nurse left the five of them alone.

"How much longer will you be in here?" Kakashi asked as the group moved further into the room.

"Until I can get around on my own. No point sending me home if I'm going to fall and end up right back in here. They think two weeks but that's the minimum estimate." Iruka hated hospitals and having to stay for so long was not helping any. He was doing what he could to speed his recovery without rousing suspicion but it wasn't much. Without supervision he could be back to full health in those two weeks but he couldn't afford to draw that much attention to himself.

"Hopefully you'll be back at the Academy soon, before the replacement sensei and Naruto try to kill each other." Sasuke commented making everyone look at the blonde.

"He called me a monster." Naruto whispered defensively and Iruka closed his eyes in pain.

"Come here Naruto." Iruka held out his hand to the boy and when he took it pulled him into his arms.  
"Don't listen to him or anyone else who calls you those things. They don't know you." Iruka told him, voice thick with anger and tears.

"He's right. A sensei especially should not be saying those things." Itachi stated coldly and the adults present knew that teacher would be receiving an unofficial Anbu visit later. A knock sounded and the Hokage opened the door.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted cheerfully but they could all tell it was forced.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Enjoying your visit?" Sarutobi smiled at the boy who nodded.

"Iruka-sensei was walking. He can go home soon!"

"That's excellent news. May I have a few minutes with him alone?"

"Okay. Bye Iruka-sensei." Naruto hugged him and the others gave more sedate farewells.

"I hope Naruto hasn't tired you out." Sarutobi smiled and Iruka laughed.

"No, I enjoy his visits a lot. Did you want to speak to me about something?"

"The mission."

"You want to know how I survived long enough to get back here. I stopped the blood flow as long as I could without risking permanent damage, let it flow slowly for a while and then stopped it again. By the time I made it I was so exhausted I must have passed out and lost control, letting the blood flow freely again."

"So you've been practising."

"Yes."

"Why Iruka? After what happened you said you'd never rely on those abilities again. What has changed?"

"Something's coming, something bad. I have to be ready." Iruka said quietly. He wanted so badly to confide in Sarutobi but he couldn't. Sandaime squeezed his shoulder in comfort. Iruka fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

"Could you accelerate your healing?" Iruka nodded.

"I could be back to full health in two weeks maximum." He admitted and Sarutobi frowned in thought.

"Then I know what to do."

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi put Iruka down on the couch gently. Looking around the small house he found that the kitchen had been well stocked for two. He ducked down the hall and put their packs in their rooms, claiming the front one for himself.

"Nice place. Kitchen's stocked and the beds are even made." Iruka looked at him, eyes wide.

"Beds?" He questioned, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Didn't Sandaime tell you? I'm staying with you. What else were you expecting Iruka? You can't walk yet without a lot of help." Iruka closed his eyes and rubbed at his scar.

"Meddler." He muttered. He knew the Hokage wanted him to tell someone but Kakashi? Okay so he was in love with the guy or at least he was in love with the other, older Kakashi but this one was different, younger and not as perverted. And if he told him then what? Kakashi would treat him differently, maybe even fear him. Even his parents had, they'd still loved him, he'd never doubted that for a second, but they hadn't been entirely sure how to act around him, how to treat him and it had hurt.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, worried by his silence.

"It's okay, just his way of saying I should let you solve the puzzle."

"But you don't want to?" There was no hiding the hurt in Kakashi's voice.

"NO! I do want to its just…I'm, scared." Iruka whispered the last, turning away.  
"My own parents couldn't deal with it." He fought the tears and stiffened slightly as he felt the couch dip under Kakashi's weight, a hand touching Iruka's shoulder gently.

"I'm not your parents Iruka, I'm your friend."

"I don't want to loose that." Iruka turned to look at him sadly.

"You won't. Well, unless you turn traitor or something, that could seriously strain things." Kakashi tried to lighten the mood a little and Iruka managed a wane smile.  
"I won't push you Ruka, you'll tell me or not when you want to."

"But you won't be able to keep from questioning, that's why I'm meant to be here alone."

"Then tell me to mind my own business. I trust you Iruka." He stood and moved into the kitchen.  
"Want to talk me through dinner?"

----------------------

Iruka stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Dinner had been a little overcooked but edible and the conversation had been kept light. But he couldn't sleep because he didn't know what to do. He wanted to trust Kakashi, to believe that what he was wouldn't change things but it was so hard.

"You're thinking so hard I can hear you." Iruka looked up to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway, minus his shirt. Blood rushed to his face and he was glad that it was very dark in his room so that Kakashi wouldn't see his blush.  
"Go to sleep Iruka, don't worry about anything. I won't push you." He turned to go.

"I'm sorry." Iruka whispered. Kakashi turned back for a minute.

"Don't be, Sandaime shouldn't have tried to make you tell me." Kakashi assured him and then left.

-----------------------

Three days later Kakashi was seriously regretting telling Iruka he wouldn't push. Somehow the other man was healing at an insane rate. His appetite had increased, obviously to compensate for the healing and his energy levels were improving fast. He was able to hobbled short distances unaided already and no longer fell asleep mid-conversation. The only person Kakashi knew that healed so fast was Naruto but Iruka wasn't a demon vessel, he'd checked twice for the distinctive chakra.

Iruka could see the confusion and wonder in Kakashi's eyes at how fast he was suddenly healing but so far the other ninja hadn't asked him anything. And while he was obviously curious he wasn't treating Iruka any differently. Could he tell him?

--------------------------------

Iruka smiled as he saw Kakashi stretched out on a rock like some sort of sunbathing cat. The time away from Konoha was doing the other man good; he was relaxing and having a good time. Iruka took the time to admire Kakashi, knowing that after today he may never be allowed this close again. He slowly walked over and sat down next to the rock.

"You didn't stumble once." Kakashi praised, proving that he had been watching even though he didn't appear to be.

"I'm almost healed." Iruka said softly, leaning his head against Kakashi's rock.  
"I…I need to talk to you Kakashi." Hearing the hesitancy in his friends voice Kakashi slid off the rock to sit beside him in the grass.

"Iruka you don't" He was silenced by Iruka's hand over his mouth.

"I want you to know. Just…don't pull away from the others because of me. You'll never see me again if that's what you want just don't make the kids pay." Iruka begged and Kakashi nodded slowly, worried about what Iruka had to tell him that could be so bad.  
"What do you know of my family?" Iruka asked quietly.

"That you're the only Umino in Konoha and you told me your family is originally from Mist…you have a bloodline?" Kakashi asked, trying to work out where this was going and why his family had left Mist. But if that were the case then why keep it a secret? Konoha had no problems with bloodlines at all unlike Mist.

"No, at least not what you'd call one. It was passed down through my family but I'm the only one in a very long time. I…" Iruka swallowed and looked down, unable to say it. He started as Kakashi actually hugged him gently even if it was awkward.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't." Iruka said softly.  
"I'm not human Kakashi." There, he'd finally said it. Kakashi was silent but didn't remove his arms and for that Iruka was grateful. Even if he pulled away once he'd processed exactly what he'd been told Iruka would at least always have this memory.

"I don't understand." Kakashi said finally, confusion clear in his voice.

"What's not to understand? I'm not human. When I turned ten it became obvious I was different my parents went to Sandaime since he was the one that gave my Grandfather and his wife sanctuary. I know my parents still loved me but they grew distant, only Sandaime didn't. He'd seek me out to talk, play shogi, and eat together. He's never treated me any differently." Kakashi studied his friend closely even as he listened. What made them so sure Iruka wasn't human and if he wasn't then what was he?

"If not…then…well…" Kakashi stumbled, trying to find the right way to ask.

"What am I?" Iruka supplied and Kakashi nodded. He released Iruka from the hug but before he could run Kakashi simply moved so that they were sitting face to face and grasped his hand. Iruka stared in shock at their clasped hands and then up at Kakashi who smiled at him in encouragement. Iruka was confused, why wasn't he making him leave?  
"We're not one hundred percent sure even after Sandaime and I poured over every myth and legend we could find particularly those from Mist but we do know I'm some sort of water sprite. My powers lie with water, any liquid really which makes sense." Iruka shrugged still watching Kakashi closely for every reaction.

"But you look human."

"I did till I was ten. This?" Iruka pointed to himself.  
"Is an extremely complex illusion I learnt to create based off what I used to look like and my parents thought the scar is very real. I got it when I was five. I don't even know what I look like under it, guess I've been too scared to look." He explained quietly. Kakashi stood, using their joint hands to pull Iruka up with him. The sun had moved making their spot a little chilly. He gently guided Iruka over to an actual bench in front of the small lake that was on the property. He pushed Iruka down onto it and then sat beside him. He knew that Iruka was scared at that one wrong word would send the younger man running for good and he found himself not wanting that, despite what he was learning.

"Is that how you survived the poison?" Iruka nodded, still tense.

"I stopped the blood flow for as long as possible and then only let it flow slowly. I've learnt to accelerate my healing by controlling the fluids within my body and I naturally heal faster than a normal human. Usually I consciously slow my healing to keep questions from being asked. I haven't even been sick since I was ten but I take the occasional sick day for the same reason as I slow my healing. This…you…does this bother you?" Iruka held his breath.

"I'll admit it's not what I was expecting. But it doesn't change who you are."

"And who is that?" Iruka asked uncertainly.

"Umino Iruka, chuunin Academy instructor and big brother to three pretty messed up teens. Not to mention my best friend." Kakashi told him firmly. Iruka looked down, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Iruka finally started to relax.

"Thank you for trusting me." Kakashi said seriously and Iruka squeezed his hand.

------------------------------

Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi come up for air, sputtering. The copy-nin shot him a mock glare before attacking even though it was pointless. In the water Iruka was untouchable as the other man was learning. It had been five days since Iruka had confessed and their friendship was stronger than ever. Kakashi was very curious about Iruka's abilities and was helping him hone them while still making sure he rested and had fun. They had a week left before they had to return to Konoha and with Iruka pretty much back to full strength they were enjoying the holiday to the full. Kakashi was even working on Iruka's inability with fire jutsu's much to the teachers' annoyance. He was a water creature; he wasn't supposed to use fire! But Kakashi didn't want him vulnerable and so he put up with the lessons for his friends sake.

----------------------------

Iruka opened the bathroom door and then slammed it shut again, face bright red. Utterly embarrassed he fled to his room, locking to door behind him.

"Iruka? Are you alright?" He buried his face in his pillow, ignoring Kakashi's knocking and calls. He jumped slightly as the door crashed open to reveal a worried but now clothed Kakashi.  
"Why didn't you answer?" Iruka looked away still blushing.  
"Iruka it's nothing to worry about, Anbu showers are communal. I'm not mad that you saw me like that." Iruka still refused to look at him or speak. Growling in frustration he yanked the younger man to his feet and only then realised why Iruka was so embarrassed.

"Sorry." Iruka muttered, still bright red. Kakashi was surprised and a bit flattered really and then he remembered.

"In the hospital when I mentioned the sponge bath…that wasn't the drugs talking was it?" Iruka tried to pull away, mortified. It had been different when he'd kissed the older Kakashi, they weren't as close as they were now and he'd known he'd never see him again but now…very slowly he shook his head, unable to look at his friend.

Kakashi stared at Iruka trying to work out how that revelation made him feel. He like Iruka, the younger ninja was the closest friend he had and was one of the few who didn't care that he was the famous copy-nin but those sorts of feelings? He didn't know if he could return Iruka's obvious feelings. He snapped out of his thoughts as Iruka grasped his forearm tightly.

"It's okay Kakashi, I don't expect anything. I never planned for you to find out, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. That means more to me than you can imagine. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"I never suspected, I thought you were too out from the drugs to realise who it was. I care about you a lot Iruka but…"

"It's fine Kakashi, honest. I never thought you felt that way…its something I need to deal with." At least he knew now what Kakashi's reaction to his kiss would have been had he been able to move or even speak at the time. Iruka smiled and went to move away but this time Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Just because I know, you don't have to distance yourself. I know a touch or hug is simply that." Iruka smiled more honestly and nodded, glad that Kakashi wouldn't suddenly pull away from his touch. He was a fairly physical person, not as bad as Naruto, but he liked to touch and be touched and it had taken Kakashi a while to get used to it but Iruka had gotten used to the fact that Kakashi was now comfortable enough to give a brief hug if it was needed. He was very glad he wasn't going to loose that now that Kakashi knew.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned them?  
__Back at uni so updates will be less frequent._

**Chapter 5**

"Iruka-sensei you're back!" Iruka braced himself as Naruto slammed into him, wrapping his arms around the small boy.  
"You're better now, right?"

"Hundred percent." Iruka smiled and reached out to ruffle Sasuke's hair and clasp Itachi's arm briefly.

"I'm glad you're back sensei." Sasuke said even as he tried to settle his hair back into its normal style. Itachi nodded and gave a tiny smile. Caring for Sasuke and with Naruto and Iruka always nearby was slowly thawing Itachi out. While still silent and stern he was learning to show more emotion to those in their small group.

"How have you three been?"Iruka asked as they began walking down the street. Kakashi had vanished as soon as they'd entered the village to report to the Hokage.

"We got another substitute, she's nice and doesn't call me names." Naruto said and Iruka shot a look at Itachi but the teen stared blankly back.

"Kurenai-sensei is a good teacher but everyone will be happy you're back." Sasuke told him. Iruka nodded, surprised Kurenai had subbed for him but glad too, she'd never had a problem with Naruto.

"We've moved out of the compound now, some of the others were getting vocal." Itachi's eyes flicked to Naruto letting Iruka know what he meant.

"It's a great little house, really cosy. And guess what?" Naruto bounced.

"What?" Iruka asked smiling.

"I get to live there too!" Iruka's smile widened to a grin. Itachi shrugged.

"He's over so much he might as well live with us." The teen explained coolly but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone present.

"We all have our own rooms, we painted mine orange!" Iruka laughed, no surprise there.

------------------------------------

Iruka watched as Itachi trained both younger boys. Naruto had really learned a lot from the ex-Anbu and was fast approaching Sasuke when it came to fighting. His academic scores could still be a lot better but they had improved. The blonde wouldn't be 'deadlast' this time around. So what reason could he give for putting the two boys on the same team? He still had two years to decide luckily. He winced in sympathy as Naruto hit the ground, hard.

Naruto would be ten in three days and the party was all organised. Under the protection of their group many of their fellow shinobi with children had warmed up to Naruto a lot sooner. Last time it had taken the chuunin exams for the others to see what Iruka had known for years, that Naruto was simply a lonely child starved for attention and affection. Now nearly all of the children who would one day be known as the Rookie Nine would be attending the ten year olds party as well as some older ninja and the Hokage himself. It would be quite the party.

---------------------------------

"Happy New Years Iruka-kun!" Iruka sighed and adjusted his grip.

"You're drunk." He stated dryly.

"Yep! You're not?" Kakashi slurred, leaning heavily on Iruka.

"I can't get drunk, believe me I've tried." Iruka replied as he opened the door, disabling the traps automatically. He lowered Kakashi onto the couch.  
"You can sleep here tonight. I don't envy you the hangover you'll have tomorrow." He chuckled. Of course he could take care of it for him but where would be the fun in that? His lapse in concentration cost him as Kakashi yanked him down and kissed him clumsily, his mask raised just enough to free his lips and chin. Iruka froze in shock, fighting the urge to kiss back and finally managed to pull away.  
"Kakashi…"

"You want me."

"But you're drunk and I won't take advantage of that." Iruka kissed him gently on the forehead.  
"Go to sleep." With that he retreated to his own room for what was left of the night.

-----------------------

Kakashi stared groggily up at the ceiling. It wasn't his but it was familiar. His head hurt too much to think beyond that. Pulling his protesting body upright he spotted a familiar photo, so he was at Iruka's and had obviously slept the night on his couch. What had happened last night? He staggered out to the kitchen and downed a glass of water before bolting for the bathroom and losing what little was in his stomach. While leaning against the toilet he thought about the previous night. He'd gone to the New Years celebration and had a few drinks, okay more than a few drinks. Iruka had offered to help him home. The younger man hadn't been drunk and Kakashi very vaguely remembered him saying something about not being able to get drunk, lucky him. Then…Kakashi froze. Oh no he didn't…did he? He thought hard. Yep, he had. He had kissed Iruka. And Iruka, ever the gentleman, had pulled away and gone to bed. But why had he kissed him?

"Not feeling the best?" An amused voice asked. Kakashi blearily stared up at the far too chipper chuunin and groaned. Taking pity on him Iruka wet a face cloth and wiped Kakashi's face gently before handing him a glass of water.  
"Rinse and spit." Kakashi did as ordered. Iruka sighed and gently cupped the pale face in his hands, reaching out with his power. Kakashi blinked and straightened as his headache began to fade and his thoughts to clear.

"What?" He gave Iruka a puzzled look and the other man smiled.

"Figured you might like to get rid of the hangover. Feeling better?" Iruka moved away.

"Yeah, thanks." Kakashi stretched languidly and then stood. Iruka stood as well and Kakashi suddenly felt very awkward. He scratched at the back of his head and then froze as he suddenly realised something, his mask was down, bunched up around his neck. Seeing the blossoming panic Iruka stepped forward and held his face between his hands. He smiled up at the taller man, running tanned fingers of his revealed features.

"Why do you hide?" Iruka asked softly. Kakashi swallowed hard as he stared down at Iruka, trying to hide the fact that he had started to shake. But Iruka still saw and frowned in concern. He gently pulled Kakashi out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, pushing him down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Iruka kneeling in front of him.  
"Kakashi, look at me Kakashi." Iruka ordered firmly. A single dark eye slowly rose and gradually focused on him. Iruka smiled at him gently.  
"It's okay." He assured the silver haired man. Kakashi suddenly gripped his wrists as if Iruka were the only thing holding him to sanity. Still giving him that gentle smile Iruka worked his mask up for him, gently settling it into place over his face. That seemed to help a bit as the shaking settled and Kakashi seemed able to focus on him better.  
"Are you okay?" Kakashi blinked and then he was suddenly on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help with the hangover."

"Don't Kakashi, don't shut me out. What happened in there?" Iruka stood and moved to block the door not that it would stop Kakashi since the jounin was standing next to the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi managed his usual slouch but Iruka could see the tenseness in his shoulders and sighed. At the precise moment Kakashi went to lunge out the window Iruka froze him in place. He forced himself to ignore the anger he could feel pouring off his friend even as he lifted Kakashi's slightly taller body and carried him out to the lounge room, placing him on the couch.

"Promise not to run if I give you back control?" Kakashi managed to glare and Iruka sighed.  
"Please Kakashi, talk to me. You're my best friend and frankly whatever happened in there scared me." Iruka gently brushed a hand through Kakashi's hair.

"Let me go." Kakashi ground out.

"No. Kakashi that was not a safe reaction. What happens if you're ever captured and they remove your mask? Please talk to me." Iruka all but begged. Kakashi's expression slowly relaxed and he sighed. He felt bad about worrying Iruka like that but he really didn't want to talk about it. But for his friend maybe he could.

"I look like him." Kakashi said softly and Iruka frowned. Him? And then it hit him, Kakashi looked like his father. Iruka thought back to what he'd seen and then the one time he had seen Kakashi's father as a child, there was definitely a strong resemblance. But surely that wouldn't be enough to cause the reaction he'd seen. He slowly released his control over Kakashi's body but kept stroking his hair, trying to comfort him.  
"After…they all stared so I took away their reason to look." He refused to look at Iruka as he spoke even though he could feel that he had control back, something he was grateful for. It was not a comforting feeling to be totally aware and yet not be able to move. And he wasn't going to admit it but Iruka's fingers in his hair felt very nice.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Iruka asked softly and after a while Kakashi nodded.  
"You don't have to hide your face from me Kakashi. I don't care if you look like him or not." Iruka smiled warmly down at him as Kakashi slowly raised his visible eye to look at him. Gradually Kakashi smiled back though it wasn't quite up to his usual standards. Iruka decided to let the other reasons lie for now and relaxed back against the couch.

"I kissed you last night, didn't I?" He asked, half hoping his memories were wrong but also hoping they were right.

"You were drunk Kakashi, don't worry about it."

"Did you like it?" Iruka swallowed and looked away.

"You know how I feel about you…how can you ask that?" He asked shakily.

"Sorry. If it helps, I liked it or at least what I remember of it, its fuzzy." Kakashi admitted softly.

"Kakashi?" Iruka was staring at him, eyes wide.

"Could we, maybe, do it again? See if…I don't know but I'm willing to try." The jounin admitted. Iruka nodded and urged him to sit up on the couch so that they were facing each other. He gently pulled Kakashi's mask down before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to the others. Kakashi hesitantly returned the kiss, not really sure what he was doing but somehow something was telling him it was right. Iruka pulled back slowly and looked at him closely, worried that Kakashi would decide it had been a mistake and would leave. So it was to his utter shock when Kakashi slowly entwined their fingers and lay back down with his head in his lap.

"Kakashi?"

"It feels right." The jounin shrugged as much as one can when lying down and Iruka smiled. He began stroking Kakashi's hair again, his smile widening as Kakashi slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, showing just how much he trusted Iruka.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Iruka laughed as Naruto ran from Sasuke, the other boy looking ready to kill. Unfortunately there wasn't really anywhere for Naruto to run inside Iruka's place. The next time the blonde passed Iruka reached out and snagged his collar.

"Settle down you two. Go set the table." The two boys nodded and set to work, still shooting the occasional glare at the other. Itachi was on a mission so the two boys were staying with him for a few days until he got back. Itachi had left them behind unsupervised once and had come home to a trashed house. Since then they stayed with the chuunin whenever Itachi had to go on a mission outside of Konoha. Iruka smiled suddenly as he felt a familiar presence approaching. He made his way over to the door and opened before Kakashi got the chance to knock.

It had been four months since their first kiss and they were taking things very slowly. They had shared several more kisses of varying intensity and Kakashi had spent several nights sleeping in his arms but they hadn't taken things any further. This was all very new to both of them even if Iruka had had years to get used to his feelings towards Kakashi. Iruka had never even attempted a relationship before; too scared of his secret being discovered and Kakashi had always relied on his books. He knew he wanted more form their relationship and was pretty sure that Kakashi wanted that too but there was still a mask between them only not the one most would assume. He had seen Kakashi's face, something he had hidden since childhood. How could he do less? It was time to get over his fear.

Kakashi's smile morphed into a concerned frown as he noticed Iruka spacing out over dinner, something that was not usual for the chuunin. He gently prodded the younger mans leg with his foot, snapping him into focus. He gave him a curious look as Iruka blushed in embarrassment. Iruka smiled at him and then turned his attention to the two bickering children.

-------------------------------

"What's going on Iruka?" Kakashi asked as they finally stopped at a lake. Iruka didn't answer as he dropped his pack and sat on the shoreline, making Kakashi nervous. He trusted the chuunin with his life and knew he would never harm him unless ordered to for the good of Konoha and even then he wouldn't want to. But Iruka had been acting strangely ever since the dinner last week.  
"Ruka?" He questioned, placing his hand on Iruka's shoulder. Tanned fingers came up to tangle with his even as the chuunin leant back to rest against his legs.

"I used to come here with my parents at least once a year." Iruka said softly. Kakashi sat down behind him but stayed silent.  
"I've always loved it here, it's so peaceful and beautiful." Iruka turned so that they were sitting face to face. He reached out and traced Kakashi's face through the mask, smiling gently.  
"I love you Kakashi." Iruka whispered before pulling his mask down and leaning in to kiss him. Kakashi returned the kiss even though he was confused about what was going on. Iruka was acting strangely, almost as if this was goodbye.

"Iruka what's going on? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked once they parted. Iruka nodded, looking out over the lake again.  
"I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry, I've been thinking a lot. I…I want you to see something." Iruka said turning back to him.

"What?" Kakashi asked softly after waiting several minutes in silence for Iruka to continue.

"Me." It took Kakashi a few seconds to work out what Iruka meant and then his eye widened in shock. He knew that no one except maybe Sandaime knew what Iruka really looked again, then again no one but the two of them knew the teacher didn't really look like what everyone thought he did.

"Iruka…" Kakashi honestly didn't know what to say. Iruka smiled nervously and then looked down at the ground.  
"Are you sure? If you don't want to then don't. It doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me." Iruka stood and moved away, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Kakashi watched in awe as a shimmer of energy surrounded Iruka, obscuring him from sight for a second before fading. Kakashi was very glad for his mask at that moment since he was sure he'd managed to dislocate his jaw with how far it had dropped. If he hadn't been watching then he would never guess the figure standing across from him was his friend and…what? Boyfriend? He tried to say something but the words wouldn't form and he swallowed. He was jolted into motion though as Iruka took a step back, fear and pain showing in his expressive eyes. Knowing he was going to run Kakashi launched himself forward, grabbing his wrist and spinning him into his body, ignoring the pain of Iruka's elbow hitting his stomach. He held on tightly as Iruka began to struggle wildly. When the chuunin refused to calm he yanked his mask down and kissed him soundly. Iruka gasped and then went limp in his embrace as Kakashi continues to kiss him before hesitantly returning the kiss. Kakashi only pulled back once he couldn't fight the need for air anymore. He smiled at Iruka and held him close.  
"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice was quiet and unsure.

"You're beautiful Iruka." Kakashi told him, voice thick with emotion. Iruka stared at him in disbelief, making Kakashi's smile widen.  
"Look." Kakashi moved so that they could look down onto the lake's surface and use it as a mirror. Iruka shut his eyes, refusing to look.  
"It's okay Ruka, take a look at yourself." Kakashi encouraged.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to see Kakashi's encouraging look before slowly turning his head back to the lake. He really didn't want to see, didn't want to acknowledge what his parents had been unable to accept. But Kakashi accepted it, accepted him. He'd kissed him after all, had held him close and was still smiling at him. Taking a deep breath Iruka looked at the waters smooth surface and his eyes widened in shock. That was him? Long, silky hair hung past his waist and almost seemed to shimmer as it moved. It was still a dark brown but there seemed to be streaks of other colours through it. His body was even slimmer than usual although his height was the same. His skin seemed to glow and was very pale unlike the tanned look he was so used to. He was even paler than Kakashi now, which was a very odd feeling. He ran his fingers over his familiar scar though it was less pronounced in this form and then stared at his hands in shock. Between his fingers there was almost invisible webbing and he had a feeling his toes were the same. At least he didn't have gills…did he? Taking another look at his face he swallowed as he noticed his eyes were no longer the brown of his mother but iridescent silver. He shivered slightly and felt Kakashi tighten his hold, nuzzling his neck softly, offering support and comfort.

"See? Beautiful." Kakashi told him. Iruka managed a shaky smile before stepping out of Kakashi's arms and reaching down to grasp the hem of his shirt. He yanked it up and over his head before looking down to search for any more changes. He blinked in shock and then ran his hands over the skin, gasping at how sensitive it was. Scales, he had small shimmering silver scales scattered apparently randomly across his body.  
"They seem to follow your spine too." Kakashi told him since he couldn't see his own back. He reached out to touch them and Iruka shivered. Kakashi's hand traced over his back before pausing over his ribs.  
"I think you have gills back here too. Either that or you somehow managed to get three identical cuts on either side of your spine. Are you breathing okay?" Kakashi asked concerned since most creatures with gills needed them to stay wet. Iruka nodded and he relaxed.

"You're not…disgusted or scared?" Iruka asked softly and Kakashi pulled him back into his arms.

"No. You're you Iruka, no matter what you look like. I know you would never hurt me unless given no choice. And I meant what I said, you are beautiful." Iruka turned in his embrace and kissed him.

"Thank you."

_TBC…_  
_Short I know but I wanted this to have it's own chapter. Hope my description of what Iruka truly looks like is okay. Anyone want to try drawing him? _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Glad people liked the description of Iruka, that was not an easy thing to come up with._

_This was actually ready last week so blame ffnet for the wait, I kept getting an error message._

**Chapter 7**

Iruka smiled softly as he stared up at the stars, Kakashi's head pillowed on his stomach. Naruto and Sasuke were already asleep in their tent and Itachi had wandered off a while ago. It was nice having time together, just the five of them away from Konoha even if he had had to use the famous doe eyes on Sandaime, the poor man had caved in minutes and given them all the time off. They only had three days but it was better than nothing especially since lately either Itachi or Kakashi were off on missions, often at the same time leaving Iruka with the kids. Not that he minded watching the two he just missed the others when they were away. He chuckled softly, who would have thought he'd miss Itachi, if anyone had told him that in the future he would have escorted them straight to the mental ward of the hospital.

"Hmmmm?" Iruka looked down at Kakashi who had his eye sleepily cracked open.

"Shhh." He soothed, running his fingers through the silver mop.

"Where's Tachi?" He mumbled, moving to get more comfortable.

"Wandering around, I think he's thankful for the solitude. Go back to sleep love, I've got watch." Just because they weren't on a mission didn't mean they could relax something like taking watch.

"Wake me for mine." With that Kakashi was asleep again.

-------------------------------

"Surprise." Kakashi chuckled as Iruka's hands went over his eyes.

"You're in a good mood."

"Guess I am. Itachi took the kids scouting so it's just us for a while."

"Training while on vacation, sounds like him." Kakashi said, relaxing back against Iruka. Despite the fact that he was taller he knew that Iruka was physically stronger even though he hid it so he felt completely safe letting the other man take his weight.  
"Want to swim?" He asked, indicating the small lake.

"Only if you join me." Iruka answered, nuzzling his neck softly. Kakashi nodded and they stripped off before diving in. they swam around, splashing each other playfully and just having a good time until Sasuke came to call them for dinner. Itachi shot them a knowing look when they showed up flushed and soaking wet but didn't say anything. Not that they had done what he was thinking, yes they kissed and touched a bit but other than that they'd just played water games for the fun of it. They had to return to the village tomorrow and then Kakashi was leaving on a month long mission the day after but for now they could sit around the campfire and be the odd little family they were.

---------------------------

"Welcome back." Kakashi forced his eye open to see a pale Iruka sitting beside his bed.

"Ru..ka."

"Don't try to talk yet. Your throat will be a bit raw feeling from the tube they had to put in." Iruka reached out with a shaky hand to grasp his. Kakashi squeezed back.  
"I thought I'd lost you for a moment." He admitted softly, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

Iruka fought back the tears as Kakashi slipped back into sleep. When Sandaime had summoned him and with Kakashi late he had feared the worst. It had been a relief to see him pale, badly injured and comatose but still breathing. Things were changing drastically now, this had not happened in the original timeline. Then again his own serious poisoning hadn't either. He could only hope the changes were for the better. With the extra training and a more stable environment to help him grow Naruto would pass the genin exam next year so would Mizuki still try to steal the scroll? He'd been keeping an eye on his one-time friend and had forced himself not to change his behaviour towards him, not wanting to tip him off that he knew something. He'd been watching Kabuto too, as much as he could at least. The boy was good, if he didn't know where his true loyalties lay he would think him to be nothing but a loyal Konoha nin.

Iruka stood bending to place a gentle kiss on Kakashi's forehead before leaving the room. He needed to start doing more and the first thing to do was to make sure Kabuto would not be able to interfere.

-----------------------

Sarutobi stared at the report in front of him in deep thought. Three genin dead on a routine c-rank mission that should not have been difficult for the experienced group. Shinobi died on missions, it was a fact of life, but something about these three… then there was Iruka. Something had changed in the young chuunin these last few years thought he didn't know exactly what. It had started that day in his office where Iruka had stared at him as if seeing a ghost, then his helping Itachi during the Uchiha mess, his increased training… there was an age to him that hadn't been there before as if he had been through a war and lost everything only to get a second chance. Something had happened, something Iruka spoke to no one of and that worried him, Iruka was one of the most open and honest people he knew but now he had secrets, Sarutobi could see it in his eyes. He knew, prayed, in his heart that Iruka would always be loyal to Konoha but what if…he shook his head. He had known the young man from childhood, had comforted and helped him grow after first discovering his heritage and then losing his parents. Iruka would never betray him or the small family he had created for himself. Sarutobi chuckled at that thought. Who would have ever imagined Hatake Kakashi playing a second father figure to those three boys? And yet he seemed to be doing so and succeeding which gave him an idea for one of next year's genin teams…but who to have as the third?

--------------------------------

Kakashi smiled as he watched Iruka fuss about him, making sure he was completely comfortable. He had finally been released from hospital that morning and Iruka had insisted he stay at his small home where he could care for him easily. After all the hospital had only agreed to discharge him if someone would be around most of the time. It wasn't like he was going to complain about being here; he'd rather be in Iruka's care than anyone else's.

"Are you comfortable enough? Do you want anything?" Kakashi snagged Iruka's hand and pulled him down though he knew Iruka was letting him.

"I'm fine, just sit with me?" Iruka smiled and made himself comfortable on the bed beside him. Kakashi wiggled a bit so that he was using Iruka as his pillow, earning a chuckle but tanned fingers automatically moved to stroke through his hair and Kakashi sighed in contentment.

"Are you sure you're not part cat?" Iruka teased and Kakashi grinned.

"Positive, I don't like cats." Iruka grinned as the other man all put purred under his fingers. For someone who didn't like small felines he certainly acted like one! E kept up the gentle motions until Kakashi fell asleep and then slipped from the bed to pace the living room. To his surprise he was having second thoughts about the event he had caused last week. Yes they were traitors and spies but they were also still children. What if they could have been brought back from Orochimaru's side? He shook his head, he couldn't afford to second-guess himself this way or he'd find himself unable to act when it really mattered. He would do whatever it took to protect Konoha and his family.

--------------------------------

Kakashi lay gasping for air on the ground; trying to breath through the blood he could feel filling his lungs. He managed to turn his head enough to see Sasuke sprawled lifelessly over the dead body of his brother. At least the boy had fulfilled his wish before dieing, Itachi had fallen first. Kakashi coughed, blood splattering his chest as he shakily pushed himself upright. He was dead and he knew it but he had to get to Naruto, had to help him. He forced himself not to look at what was left of his beloved village, a village that had seemed so dull these last few years, ever since he had died. He staggered, half collapsing against a wall and coughed more blood up. He couldn't let them get Kyuubi, he had to help Naruto. They had grown too complacent after Orochimaru's death and Sounds destruction. Akatsuki had been quiet and so they had relaxed, a fatal mistake. The sounds of battle had all but died and he was not idealistic enough to believe the good guys had won, not when he was tripping of the bodies of those he once called friends and comrades. Konoha was finished, he knew it just like he knew he would soon be joining Iruka, Obito, Rin, his father and all the others he had lost over the years.

He stumbled into a relatively clear area only to stare in horror at the sight of Tsunade and Jiraiya, though it took him a few seconds to recognise them. Sakura was hunched over the body of her mentor, trying futilely to heal the older woman. But of Naruto there was no sign.

"Sak…" He trailed off into another bloody coughing fit, feeling his legs give out only to be caught and lowered to the ground. Pained green eyes stared down at him even as the young woman poured what was left of her chakra into his wounds but she was exhausted and injured herself.  
"Naruto." She shook her head.

"They took him. I'm sorry, I tried but I couldn't stop them." He raised a blood soaked glove and touched her face.

"Not…fault." Breathing was becoming more and more difficult."Run……live." He began choking, Sakura trying everything but his vision was fading.  
"Iruka." He whispered as his vision went black and the choking finally stopped.

Sakura stared down at the body of her one time sensei and finally cried, cried for all her lost friends and for herself. She collapsed on his still chest, sobbing and clutching at his vest for several minutes before forcing herself to her feet and dragging his body over to the two dead sannin. She didn't have enough chakra to start a fire so she searched for something to use as an accelerant. She knew she'd have to do the same for a lot of people but these three would be first and separate to the others. Maybe it would be easiest to just burn the whole village down, all civilian survivors were long gone after all. She ransacked the buildings for supplies before spreading every flammable fluid she could fine through the streets. Without anyone around to try to put out the fire it would eventually spread through the village even without her help but she wanted to be sure. She sobbed again as she found Sasuke, face down over his brother. She touched his hair gently for a second before forcing herself to move on, he was long dead so there was nothing she could do for him except make sure no one would ever get their hands on the sharingan.

Sakura stood on top of the Hokage monument watching as the fire slowly spread through what remained of Konoha before shouldering her pack and staggering away. She would do as Kakashi had wished, she would run and she would live. As long as she lived a part of Konoha, a part of her loved ones, would survive.

_TBC…_  
_That is the last we will see of the future group since they are all pretty much dead. Poor Kakashi though since he won't be seeing Iruka again seeing as he isn't dead. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Iruka bolted upright, gasping for air,as the last of the images slowly faded from his mind. He scrambled off the couch and flung back the curtains to stare out at a peaceful Konoha. Taking a shaky breath he moved to his bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching Kakashi sleep. He sighed in utter relief even as he scrubbed at his face with his hands to dispel the lingering remnants of his dream. Konoha wasn't burning and Kakashi was alive, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He silently moved into the kitchen and downed three glasses of cold water before he finally felt human. It had just been a dream, albeit the most realistic dream he had ever had. Was it possible…could he somehow have been seeing what was happening to those he had left behind? That wasn't possible, was it? Could he still have some sort of connection to the future? He groaned and let his head bang onto the tabletop, if that was true then he had made a big mistake. Why had he only gone after Orochimaru? Why hadn't the thought of going after Akatsuki even crossed his mind? Shivering from the cold and from the images plaguing his mind he stumbled back to the bedroom and, ever mindful of Kakashi's injuries, slid into the warm bed beside him, gently pulling him close.

"Ummm?" One sleep clouded eye cracked open and Iruka hushed him softly.

"It's just me, go back to sleep." He smiled as Kakashi did so, showing his complete trust in the chuunin. Iruka just held him close for the rest of the night, bestowing the occasional soft kiss to his neck.

----------------------------------

Kakashi smiled as Iruka re-entered the bedroom with a tray for two. The chuunin sat down beside him and put the tray on his lap before moving to feed him, something that wasn't really necessary anymore but they both enjoyed it so why stop? Iruka chuckled softly as he almost missed Kakashi's mouth but managed to correct his aim at the last second. They both knew this quiet time together wouldn't last much longer, Kakashi had been cleared to return to duty in three days time after all. But they were determined to enjoy what time they had together.

"Ruka?" He smiled at Kakashi as he put the now empty tray on the floor.

"Yes Kashi?" He lay out and Kakashi automatically moved to lie against him.

"Would you…I mean, could we…" Kakashi trailed off and swallowed, why was it so hard to ask? Iruka sat up slightly and ran a soothing hand through the silver hair.

"What is it?" Iruka asked softly and then blinked as Kakashi pulled his mask down and moved to kiss him. Even though Iruka had seen his face Kakashi still wore his mask most of the time, although his reaction to having to cloth removed was getting better to Iruka's relief. Iruka willingly kissed back, squirming on the bed to get into a more comfortable position. He gasped slightly in surprise as hesitant hands slipped under his shirt to explore his skin. That was new but definitely nice. He moved his own hands to mirror Kakashi's actions, smiling into the kiss as Kakashi moved closer. They finally parted for air but stayed close.  
"Kakashi?" Iruka questioned softly, not wanting to break the silence.

"Make love to me?" The silver haired man whispered and Iruka's eyes went wide. He tightened his grip slightly as Kakashi went to move away.

"I…are you sure? There's no rush. We can wait…" Iruka trailed off as Kakashi kissed him again.

"I'm sure. Please." Iruka swallowed and nodded. It wasn't like he actually knew what he was doing, okay so he knew basically what they were meant to do but he'd always thought Kakashi would take the lead in this sort of thing, until their relationship had started and he had realised how, well, shy Kakashi was outside of his life as a ninja. Hopefully Kakashi at least knew some things from his reading. Iruka pulled Kakashi even closer and went back to kissing him before slowly making his way down his neck. He was going to take this very slowly since it was the first time for both of them and he planned for both of them to enjoy it.

-----------------

Kakashi woke slowly, snuggling into what was becoming a familiar warmth. Still mostly asleep he frowned slightly at the slight sensation of an unfamiliar pain. His frown slowly morphed into a smile as he remembered what had happened last night. They had finally made love and it had been wonderful, okay so it had started out rather awkward since neither of them had any experience and only basic knowledge of what they should do but in the end it had been wonderful. He grinned as he felt Iruka's tighten slightly around him before gentle lips nuzzled at the back of his neck.

"Morning." He turned in the arms to smile at Iruka.

"Good morning." Iruka kissed him and then pulled back to study him.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Kakashi smiled as Iruka went into mother hen mode, not that he really minded. He loved the fact that Iruka cared so much for him; despite the fact that he was a jounin he didn't have to always be the strong one here.

"I'm fine, a little sore but that's meant to happen." He kissed Iruka and then stretched lazily.  
"Don't you have to work at the missions room today?" Iruka glanced at the clock.

"Not until this afternoon. So you get to be pampered this morning." Iruka stretched and then slipped from the bed, grabbing a robe.  
"I'll go get breakfast."

------------------------

Iruka smiled happily as he walked towards the Hokage tower and then laughed as he realised he'd been humming away. He couldn't help I though, he felt so alive and happy that he couldn't hide it. He was still grinning when he entered the office but ignored the odd looks from tired jounin and his fellow chuunin as he took a seat and got to work.

"Somebody's in a good mood today." Iruka smiled at Izumo as the other man leant over his desk.

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" Iruka asked, still smiling.

"Somebody got laid." A familiar voice said and he went red, confirming the statement in the others eyes.

"Genma!" He hissed, annoyed at the other man for embarrassing him. The room was filled with chuckles and whistles making him go even redder and want the floor to swallow him up.

"Way to go sensei!" Someone called and Iruka felt like dieing of embarrassment as Sarutobi picked that instant to walk in.

"And what has Iruka-sensei done to get such applause?" The Hokage asked and Iruka swallowed, trying to force down his blush. Maybe he could just melt into a puddle of water and escape that way? Then again he still hadn't gotten all the kinks out of that yet so he probably shouldn't try it unless absolutely necessary. Sarutobi looked around the room and Genma, still grinning, threw an arm around Iruka's shoulders.

"He finally got himself a girlfriend Hokage-sama." Sandaime looked at the extremely embarrassed young man and smiled.

"Congratulations Iruka." He said even though he had the feeling Iruka did not in fact have a girlfriend but he wouldn't say anything to further embarrass him. With that the room settled down although people whispered to new comers who would quietly congratulate the continually blushing chuunin.

--------------------------

Iruka turned at the sound of an amused chuckle and smiled at Sarutobi.

"I haven't seen you blush quiet that badly in years. Am I right in suspecting Genma's statement wasn't quite accurate?" Iruka looked away but nodded.  
"I never would have expected that at the beginning."

"Even with the way you pushed us together Hokage-sama?"

"I merely wanted you to have a friend you could rely on and truly be yourself around but I am happy that both of you have more than that. You both deserve whatever happiness you can find." Iruka looked back at him and gifted him with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you." He whispered.  
"I…I showed him. I removed my illusions and he…he said I'm beautiful. Why couldn't they…" Iruka broke off, fighting down a sob. Sarutobi moved to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You're parent loved you Iruka, never doubt that." He assured the younger man. Watching him earlier and now he finally pushed aside all thought that Iruka would ever betray Konoha. He had too many people here he loved and Sarutobi could tell Iruka loved Kakashi and their 'kids'.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry for the wait but life has been hectic then there was the trouble with switching internet providers and losing the internet for nearly 2 weeks!_

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi couldn't wipe the small smile from his face as he slowly showered. Looking back over the last few years made him very grateful that he had seen that look pass between Iruka and Itachi, if he hadn't he never would have started following Iruka and he would not trade their relationship for anything. The thought of spending these years alone as he had before meeting Iruka made him feel cold and he pushed those thoughts away. He knew the odds of him ever having to live without the other man again were slim, he was the one who took the dangerous missions and Iruka was harder to kill than a human so in all probability it would be Iruka who would one day loose him. Kakashi froze suddenly, just how long do water sprites live and how much of their life span would Iruka have since he did carry human blood as well? Would he live to see Naruto and Sasuke's grandchildren grow old? He shivered; he didn't want that fate for his lover because Iruka would be alone. He knew that being alone like that would kill the kind hearted man inside even if he was physically fine. He'd have to do his own research without Iruka knowing. Getting out of the shower he dried off and got into a comfortable pair of sweatpants since he was still on medical leave. He wondered if Iruka would like a repeat of the previous night or even a reversal of roles and smiled at the thought, either option would make him very happy. He picked up his book and curled up on the couch to await the chuunin's return.

--------------------

Iruka smiled as he watched Kakashi sleeping, his book about to slip from lax fingers. He felt better since talking to Sandaime, almost lighter somehow. He grinned as Kakashi suddenly opened his eye, startled to no longer be alone.

"It's just me." Iruka assured him as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to his lover. Kakashi stretched and then laid his head in Iruka's lap.

"Work go okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Genma has decided I have a girlfriend so there was some teasing. Sandaime put a stop to it though. How did your day go?" Iruka ran his fingers through the silver mop in his lap.

"Slept a bit, had a really long hot shower, nothing much." Kakashi shrugged, content to let Iruka pet him as much as he liked. Once he started going on missions again they wouldn't get many evenings like this.  
"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Ramen, we're having the kids over, remember?"

"Itachi isn't really a kid you know." Kakashi corrected him.

"Isn't he? Just because he is ex-Anbu doesn't mean he isn't still a child in some ways. Besides I don't think he minds me calling him that." Iruka told him and Kakashi nodded, if Itachi minded he would have let Iruka know long before now.

"Guess that means I need to get up?" He frowned.

"Unless you want Naruto glaring at you all night again." Iruka teased and Kakashi jumped up before offering him a hand up too.

-------------------------------

Iruka rubbed at his scar tiredly before putting his pen down. He stretched and stared out the classroom window. The students had been gone for hours now and he was almost finished his marking so he could go home soon. Kakashi was out of the village for another few weeks and Itachi had Sasuke and Naruto so he was alone for the night. Because of that he had simply stayed behind to do his marking instead of taking it home.

"Still going Iruka?" He looked over to the door and managed a genuine looking smile for his one time friend.

"Nearly finished Mizuki. I thought you'd gone home already." I was on my way home from training and noticed the classroom light was still on. Want to get some dinner together?" The other chuunin offered.

"Maybe another night, I'm pretty tired." Mizuki nodded and Iruka waited until he was sure he was gone before relaxing. The annoying thing was he didn't know exactly when Mizuki had decided to turn traitor and he knew he shouldn't be letting that influence his behaviour. What if it hadn't happened yet and he could be saved but Iruka pushed him away? But if it had already happened then he needed to do something to stop him before anyone else got hurt. Iruka groaned and buried his head in his arms. Time travel was too confusing some times! He snorted lightly at the thought. Weird thing was there were times he seemed to forget he was from a now alternate future and simply let things happen. Was he slowly forgetting his past/future as time went on and he changed it? He hoped not because then he wouldn't remember that he needed to change things and could end up having to do it all again. That would not be good. He forced himself to stop thinking about and finish his marking so he could go home and crawl into bed.

---------------------------

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Iruka spun the now eleven year old around making him laugh.

"Iruka-sensei!" The boy complained when he was finally put down, swaying dizzily. Iruka just laughed and ruffled his hair before going back to putting up the last of the decorations.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." The blonde gave the newcomer a grin but eyed his book with distaste. Iruka smiled at his lover, the other ninja had only gotten home a few hours ago but had made the effort to crawl out of bed for Naruto's party.

"Thanks Kakashi! Glad you're home, now Iruka-sensei won't be so grumpy!" With that Naruto ran for it before the irate chuunin could grab him.

"Grumpy?" Kakashi teased and Iruka huffed.

"I have not been grumpy just…concerned about you." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and nodded as if he believed him, earning him a swat to the head.  
"The kids won't notice you sneak out in about an hour if you need to get some sleep."

"I'll be fine. You should see your friend Mizuki later though." Iruka gave him an odd look.

"Why?"

"His team got back just after me, they lost a man. Apparently Mizuki hung back to try to help him but there was nothing he could do." Iruka paled, his breath catching in his throat.  
"Ruka? What's wrong? Mizuki's fine, I figured you would want to see him though, maybe cheer him up." Kakashi wrapped an arm around his lover and pushed him into a chair.

"I'm fine Kashi, just a bit of a shock I guess. Their mission wasn't meant to be that dangerous. You're right though. I should see Mizuki later; make sure he's doing okay." Iruka forced himself to calm down and breathe normally, so it had happened, Mizuki had made a deal with Orochimaru for power. Why hadn't he gone to dinner with him last week? Maybe he could have said or done something that would have helped Mizuki choose another way. He pushed the guilt away; Mizuki had killed his team-mate without the sannin's prompting after all. The want for power had always been there, Iruka just hadn't seen it when he was younger. Would Mizuki wait another year to try for the scroll since Naruto wouldn't be such an easy target or would he pick another kid to steal it for him? He'd have to watch him very carefully now. He really didn't want that particular scar back this time around. Getting a giant shuriken to the back hurt a lot no matter how fast he healed.

_TBC…  
__The info on Mizuki's actions I got from the anime during the prison break, luckily I saw those episodes even though I still haven't seen the Valley of the End stuff or any episodes after the prison break. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Chapter 10**

Kakashi found Iruka sitting on the roof of his house, knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. Kakashi sat down beside him and Iruka leant against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, knowing something had been bothering Iruka since Naruto's party the week before.

"What if you knew someone was going to do something bad but had no proof." Iruka asked softly. Kakashi stiffened beside him and then wrapped an arm around him.

"Bad how? Traitor bad or robbing a store bad?"

"The first. I have absolutely no proof that anyone would believe though." Iruka admitted miserably.

"You've known since the party, that's why you've been sad recently." Kakashi said and Iruka nodded.

"I thought about going to Sandaime but he'll ask for proof and I don't have any." Iruka groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Iruka if you have no proof then how do you know?" Iruka glanced up at him and he looked so lost that Kakashi felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I...I just know!"

"Who is it?" Kakashi half asked, half demanded.

"I...a chuunin, not highly placed. Male." Iruka answered softly.  
"I don't know what to do." Iruka shifted closer, almost clinging to Kakashi.

"Do I know him?" Kakashi asked, holding Iruka tightly and his lover nodded.

"Not well."

"You need to tell someone, even without being able to prove it. If he does something and they find out you knew...I don't want Ibiki to ever have a reason to see you professionally." Kakashi explained and Iruka nodded slowly.

------------------------------------

"I have information from a reliable source. Keep an eye on the chuunin Academy instructor Mizuki." Ibiki accepted the slim folder from the Hokage.

"For what reason?"

"Treason." Ibiki looked up from the folder.

"The source is good?"

"I've never had reason to doubt him." Sarutobi told him calmly.

"Very well, I'll assign surveillance on him."

---------------------------------------

Iruka could feel the Anbu member perched outside the classroom as Mizuki helped him clean up. Knowing that his information was the reason Mizuki was being watched made him feel guilty but he had to do what was right. And he really didn't want to have to fight Mizuki again. Despite the feelings of friendship he'd once had for the other man he was now a threat to the village and the people Iruka loved.

_TBC..._

_Very short I know but hey it's an update. Not really sure where to go from here._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the long wait, thanks for sticking with this._

**Chapter 11**

Iruka looked out over his class, taking in the differences from this day in the original timeline. Naruto and Sasuke were whispering together about something, Sakura and Ino were sitting together, giggling and pointing at his boys much to his amusement. He had been surprised to find Sakura in his class at first due to what he knew about her but apparently this time around she had better reasons for becoming a ninja, her friendship with Ino. Mizuki came up beside him briefly before heading into the exam room and Iruka forced himself to remain still, he could sense the ANBU outside watching the other chuunin very closely. Iruka took a deep breath and then called for the first student.

* * *

"We passed!" Naruto yelled, practically dancing around. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Itachi looked on passively though anyone who knew him well could tell he was amused by Naruto's actions.

"Congratulations boys." Kakashi said as he appeared behind them and both boys smiled at him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." They both said. Since he'd taken to helping them train they both called him sensei and Kakashi figured it meant they were both used to it since he really would be their sensei from now on, not that he was planning on telling them.

"Well I have a mission so I'll see you two later, Itachi the Hokage wishes to see you." With that the two men were gone.

"Naruto!" they turned to see Mizuki approaching.  
"I need to speak with you."

"Sure, see you later Sasuke."

"Don't be late." Sasuke warned before heading home.

"Did you need something Mizuki-sense?" Naruto asked and Mizuki grinned, making Naruto shiver slightly, there was something very off about that grin.

"Thought you might want to get some extra credit, get a few steps further into your new career." His teacher offered and Naruto frowned but nodded.  
"Come with me."

* * *

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, feeling the pit of dread growing.

"Mizuki has vanished from his ANBU watchers, he was last seen talking to Naruto. The Forbidden Scroll is also missing." The Hokage informed him and Iruka went white. So much for avoiding that injury.  
"Can you find them?" Sarutobi asked and Iruka realised that was why he'd been called. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching for the only other non-human power in the village. Without opening his eyes he nodded and the Hokage relaxed a little.  
"Iruka will you…" He started and Iruka nodded before vanishing.

Iruka ran for where he could sense Naruto, needing to get to him before Mizuki did. At least this time it was only the ANBU and him searching, less chance of being spotted doing something….interesting. He slowed as he reached the familiar clearing and there was Naruto, curiously reading the scroll.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out and the teen turned, smiling at him.  
"Take the scroll and get to the Hokage Tower as fast as you can."

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, standing up and sensing Iruka' panic.

"Now Naruto!" Iruka yelled and then he pushed Naruto out of the way of the rain of kunai. This was really not his night!

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried fearfully.

"Go Naruto!" Iruka called, despite knowing there was no way Naruto would leave him behind. He looked at the teen and then smiled at him.  
"Close your eyes Naruto and don't open them till I say, okay?" He tried instead and Naruto nodded, closing his eyes.

"Don't want him to see his death coming Iruka?" Mizuki taunted and Iruka lashed out with his powers, freezing the chuunin where he crouched.

"You won't be killing anyone. You were my friend Mizuki, why do this?" Iruka asked and Mizuki sneered.

"Why? Because I want that power! Eyes closed or not he can still hear us. Should I tell him why the village hates him?" Mizuki taunted and Iruka glared at him.

"No." He whispered and Mizuki gasped before his eyes rolled back. Iruka removed his control and Mizuki's body fell limply to the ground. Iruka sighed and then walked over to Naruto, crouching down in front of him.  
"It's okay, you can open your eyes now Naruto." He called and brilliant blue eyes slowly opened.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, throwing himself at Iruka.  
"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked, looking at the holes from Mizuki's kunai in Iruka's uniform.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. We need to go see the Hokage now."

"What about him?" Naruto pointed at Mizuki and Iruka walked over to his one-time friend before pulling out some wire and using it to tie Mizuki up. Then he slung him over his shoulder and offered his free hand to Naruto who quickly took it.

* * *

Sarutobi looked up as Iruka appeared, Mizuki restrained and unconscious and Naruto holding his hand. Seeing neither looked injured he relaxed, obviously Iruka had made it in time to stop whatever Mizuki had planned.

"Good to see you all back in good health." With a wave of his hand two ANBU appeared to take Mizuki away.

"What was Mizuki-sensei talking about before?" Naruto asked and Iruka closed his eyes.

"Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"He was about to break that law Sir. I knocked him out before he could." Iruka answered and Naruto looked between them, confused.

"Law? What law? He was talking about why everyone hates me." Naruto whispered and Iruka wrapped his arms around him.

"That is not true! You have our little family and you have friends in your class. If no one else can see you're worth having as a friend then it's their loss Naruto." Iruka told him.

"But everyone else hates me, I can see it when they look at me." Naruto whispered and Iruka looked at Sarutobi who sighed.

"Very well Naruto-kun I will tell you. Iruka will you stay?"

"Of course." Iruka answered, moving to stand behind Naruto, his hands on the blondes' shoulders. Naruto looked up at him and smiled, leaning into him.

"It begins with the Yondaimes battle with the Kyuubi."

_TBC…._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the extremely long wait._

**Chapter 12**

Naruto sat on the couch, curled up as he stared out the window. Iruka sighed and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around the young teen in an effort to comfort him. "Why don't you hate me?" He asked softly and Iruka squeezed gently.

"Because nothing that happened was your fault Naruto. You didn't ask Yondaime to do what he did. You are not the Kyuubi." Iruka told him gently. "For a while…it was hard and while I didn't hate you I guess I didn't really feel anything for you. But then you were in my class and..." Iruka smiled and tickled him, making Naruto laugh. "How could I not care for you Naruto? You have our family now, the others will learn to see you or not." Naruto nodded.

"But they don't know….."

"It's your choice wether to tell or not, the law was to protect you after all."

"Okay." Naruto slipped off the couch and left the room. Iruka watched him go, in some ways it seemed he had taken the news worse this time around despite being told the truth gently.

"Everything okay?" Kakashi asked and Iruka lent back against him, sighing in relief as strong fingers began to massage his scalp.

"Hmmmm." Iruka mumbled and Kakashi chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Headache? Been pushing too much?" He asked gently and Iruka shook his head.

"You heard about Mizuki and the scroll?"

"Just the basics."

"He nearly told Naruto before I took him out but Naruto was so curious…..Sandaime told him the truth. I'm not sure he's taking it too well." Iruka admitted and Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe knowing he isn't alone would make it better." He whispered and Kakashi tensed. "Kakashi?"

"You really think that's a good idea? Don't get me wrong Iruka, Naruto is a wonderful kid but…he's still a kid and one with a big mouth. Could he really keep it secret?" Kakashi pointed out as gently as he could and Iruka sagged. "I'm sorry but I just don't want you to get hurt."

Iruka smiled and tipped his head back to kiss him. "You're right. But when he's older I want to tell him."

Kakashi nodded. "It's your choice, just be careful. I…I can't lose you now."

"You won't."

* * *

Iruka relaxed as the team assignments finished, fighting a smile as he saw Team 7 reunited. And this time their future would be better, it had to be. Sakura wasn't an obsessed fangirl and Sasuke wasn't an angst ridden avenger. Best of all Naruto wasn't a half trained idiot with too big a heart, though he still had the big heart for which Iruka was thankful. And this time around Kakashi was a far more devoted teacher, and not just because Iruka would banish him to the couch if he slacked off. Iruka shook his head in found annoyance as every other sensei turned up to collect their team…except Team Seven's. But once the room was empty Naruto was up and out of his seat, happily hugging Iruka who hugged him back. "We got Kakashi-sensei didn't we?" The blonde asked and Iruka laughed.

"Good guess. Be good for him but let me know if he falls into bad habits." Both boys grinned at that and he felt a flash of pity for his lover. "Sakura you're invited over this evening for a team dinner."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"I'll see you all later then." Iruka grabbed his things and left them to it, wondering if Naruto would use the eraser prank again or drag the other two into something more complicated.

_TBC…._

_I know it's very short but I've been busy with finishing up TAFE and going for job interviews. _


End file.
